


You Can Tell Me Anything

by AngellTheNinth



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Camping, F/F, Feelings Realization, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24092983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngellTheNinth/pseuds/AngellTheNinth
Summary: Elsa and Honeymaren plan a camping trip, a camping trip where Elsa finally plans to confess her feelings for Honeymaren.
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	You Can Tell Me Anything

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with Elsamaren! You guys seem to like them for some reason. Hope you enjoy!

Ah love, the one thing Elsa never thought she could experience. Growing up mostly isolated and in fear of her powers she never allowed herself to feel many emotions in an effort to control her powers. She also never allowed herself to dream of falling in love or having someone fall in love with her. In her opinion it just wasn’t in the cards for her.

Even when she got control over her powers, when she accepted them, when others accepted her as she was, when she was surrounded by people who care about her she still didn’t think falling in love was something that would happen for her. And she wasn’t really bothered by that feeling. Truth was she never even meet anyone she thought would be a romantic partner. Most people she meet were nobles interested in her status or beauty or the kingdom rather than Elsa herself. And she wasn’t interested in anyone either.

But that all changed when she decided to move to the Enchanted Forest. For the first time she felt truly free. She felt like she belonged there with the Spirits, in nature. She also liked living in the Forest with the Northuldra. They were her people after all, Anna’s too.

Speaking of her sister, they still saw each other every week despite their duties. They talked and played games. And it was trough their talks that Elsa came to realize something. One night while they were talking Anna mentioned how Elsa seemed happier than usual and wondered why that was. Elsa just brushed the question off saying she was just excited to see everyone again after a week. Anna decided to drop it and not long after that they went to sleep.

Or at least Anna did. Elsa stayed awake for most of the night, thinking about Anna’s question. She did feel happier than usual the past few days and she couldn’t figure out why. She went trough her memories of the previous week, trying to figure out if there was anything that might make her feel that way.

After a while she remembered something. Just before she left she talked with Honeymaren about what they would do when Elsa gets back. The two of them grew very close over the time Elsa lived in the Forest. Honeymaren suggested that they could go camping together. At the time it seemed like a good bonding idea so of course Elsa said yes, she loved spending time with the warrior. But after Elsa accepted Honeymaren excitedly hugged her and kissed her on the cheek. It made her blush and she remembered Honeymaren chuckling at that and saying how she was looking forward to their camping trip.

But that couldn’t be it could it? Why would Elsa be so excited over a simple camping trip? She couldn’t come up with a good reason but she was still very much looking forward to it, although now she was also feeling nervous. Not long after that she feel asleep.

In the morning she said goodbye to her sister and her soon to be brother in law and summoned Nokk to take her back to the Enchanted Forest. It didn’t take her long to get to her destination. As she approached the Northuldra village she spotted Honeymaren seemingly already packing. She waved at the warrior who waived back.

“Hey you.” Honeymaren said as she watched Elsa make her way towards her from the Nokk’s lake.

“Hey yourself Maren.” Elsa giggled.

“Are you excited for our trip?” Honeymaren practically bounced in excitement.

Elsa smiled fondly at the sight, “I am but not as much as you apparently.” Elsa gestured at the already packed supplies and clothes.

“Are you sure you still wanna go? We’re supposed to leave first thing in the morning, but if you’re tired we can reschedule.” Honeymaren shrugged in an effort to make it seem like she wasn’t looking forward to it for days.

“Not a chance. I promised. Besides this will be the first time I go camping with someone. Its exciting.” Elsa gave a big smile to assure Honeymaren she wasn’t backing down.

“Oh, well then I’m looking forward to tomorrow.” Honeymaren returned the smile, “I’ll leave you to get some rest then. See you tomorrow Snowflake.”

For some reason that nickname made Elsa’s heart flutter. She as glad that Honeymaren turned to walk away so she wouldn’t see her blushing. Elsa was beginning to put the pieces together. But she wasn’t sure how she should go about handling the situation. All she knew was that she was leaving tomorrow morning, for a camping trip, with someone she apparently had a crush on. No reason to be nervous over that at all.

Somehow she managed to sleep kind of well that night, the nervous butterflies never leaving her. In the morning she found Honeymaren waiting for her at the reindeer fields with a sleigh. They both smiled at each other and packed their stuff in a sleigh. The trip took a few hours, all the while the two talked and laughed, enjoying each others company.

When they arrived at their destination Elsa was amazed. It was a small clearing near a river. There were trees near by so they weren’t completely out in the open. They unpacked and made arrangements for the tent. They were hungry after the trip there and so was the reindeer they took with them. Honeymaren let the guy go eat grass nearby as she and Elsa ate some food they packed with them. Elsa went to find some wood to make a fire with for later while Honeymaren told her she would take care of things inside the tent.

After that they spent hours walking around the field and the forest. Apparently Honeymaren discovered this place week before but didn’t explore much saying she wanted to come here with Elsa. The thought that this was a place that just they knew about, a place they could come back to, just the two of them, made Elsa really happy and nervous at the same time.

But she was flattered that Honeymaren considered her special enough to share this with her. Maybe she would be able to share something with Honeymaren as well, her newly discovered feelings.

After dinner they talked some more, watched the starts, naming all the constellations they knew. At some point Elsa stood up suddenly, making Honeymaren look around thinking that maybe Elsa heard something.

“Uh... can I talk to you about something?” Elsa said kinda awkwardly, making little snowflakes fall around her, “Inside the tent.”

“Of course Elsa, you kinda scared me there.” Honeymaren stood up, taking Elsa’s hand and leading them to the tent.

Elsa felt the warmth of Honeymaren’s hand against her cold one, thinking of how nice it felt. They sat in the tent, Honeymaren looking at Elsa smiling and trying to reassure her as she must have felt the former Queen’s nervousness.

“Is my hand cold?” Elsa asked suddenly.

“What?” Honeymaren was confused and then looked down realizing that she was still holding Elsa’s hand, she chuckled, “It is but I like it, its nice, feels nice.”

Elsa blushed, “Oh, thank you. I’m glad.”

Elsa could feel Honeymaren gently running her thumb over her hand, “I...”

“Really like you.” Honeymaren interrupted Elsa before she could finish.

“I... you... what?” Elsa stared at her confused.

“I really like you Elsa.” Honeymaren repeated in a soft voice, “That’s why I asked you here. To tell you that.”

“Oh... I... Maren I...” Elsa looked away for a moment then back at Honeymaren, the warrior looked nervous but she was still sitting right there, waiting for Elsa to speak, she looked strong, the kind of strength Elsa admired her for and she knew she had to be strong now too no matter how nervous she was, “I like you too. I wanted to tell you, I was gathering up the courage to do so for the whole day.”

Now it was Honeymaren’s turn to blush. “Really? I’m sorry I interrupted you then.” Honeymaren chuckled.

Elsa chuckled back, “No it seemed to work out for the best, your confession gave me courage for my own confession.”

They sat there holding hands for a while, when Elsa noticed Honeymaren looking at and away from her a few times very quickly. She quirked an eyebrow at her.

“Can I kiss you?” Honeymaren all but whispered.

Elsa blushed hard at that and she made snowflakes and ice appear all around them.

Honeymaren quickly added, “On the cheek I mean!”

“Oh.” Elsa simply said, she was still blushing but she did make the ice and snow fade away. Looking in Honeymaren’s eyes she simply nodded.

Honeymaren smiled and drew close to Elsa, still holding her hand and placing the other one on her cheek, giving a kiss on the other one. It was brief but for them it lasted for an eternity. Elsa brought her other hand on Honeymaren’s and they smiled at each other when Honeymaren pulled away.

It was just a simple kiss on the cheek but to them, in that moment it was the best moment of their life, and a promise of more moments they would share in the future.


End file.
